


Markiplier x Reader: Where My Morality Stands

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Just stuff, Markiplier - Freeform, kinda cute, kinda like idgaf too, markipliergame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your brother invites you over for a collab, you take advantage of his shower and get freshened up. What's going to happen when another YouTuber comes over and catches you at the most embarrassing moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Where My Morality Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore everything. Ignore the stuff. I don't write smut ever. This does not contain that. Just read it. Okay, thanks! x

"Come over for a collab!" your brother, Ashton, called through the phone one morning.  
"Ugh, why?" you whined. "I'm all tired and gross because my shower is broken, so no."  
"I have a shower, idiot." You rolled your eyes, though he couldn't see it, and sighed.  
"Fine," you groaned. "Be there in however long it takes me." You hung up on him and lay back down in your bed. Why, out of all weeks, had he wanted to do a collab today? Because he was a weirdo. That's right, you remembered now.  
Your brother was not a professional YouTuber, but he was a YouTuber nonetheless. It didn't really do much for his expenses other than a few donations from fans here and there, so he still had a 'get up in the morning and go to work' job. You were proud of him, of course, but sometimes you wondered just how fast his brain really processed.  
"Hey, buttface, I'm here!" you called out, letting yourself into Ashton's apartment.  
"Take a shower, get dressed, or I will kick your ass," Ashton called back from his bedroom. "Oh, yeah. Another guy on YouTube you oh-so-love is joining us as well." You walked towards his room to raid the closet for a towel.  
"And how did you manage that?" you asked, still obviously tired.  
"I have...thingies," he said dramatically. You rolled your eyes and started towards the bathroom. "Hey, wait, don't you want to know who it is?"  
"I'll know when they get here," you sighed, shutting the door and starting up the shower.  
You weren't sure how long you were in there, but you turned off the shower after a while and stood up straight, the sensations of the cool air making you cold again.  
That's when the door opened. You didn't know who was on the other side of the curtain, but you assumed it was your brother, so you knew that as long as you kept a cloth barrier, neither of you cared.  
"Hey, whoever's in here, pass me the blue towel on the sink," you said, rinsing out the rest of your hair into the drain. The footsteps you heard seemed to be hesitant, but slowly they formed a system they could work with. A hand, one you didn't instantly recognise as Ashton's hand, wavered over the top of the curtain with the towel before you grabbed it and dried yourself off, wrapping the left over the right.  
"Okay, now you can tell me who was coming over...," you trailed off as you were net with the face of Markiplier himself. You stood your composure and looked at him.  
"Oh, uh...," he began but didn't seem to be processing anything due to your... Well, everything.  
"Ashton!" you called, barely acknowledging Mark standing there. "Why didn't you tell Mark I was in the bathroom?" The footsteps from Ashton were hurried as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Mark, if you don't get out now-" he began, but you cut him off.  
"Jesus Christ, bro, calm down," you sighed, pushing past them both. "You're such a weirdo."  
"I'm... I'm sorry!" you heard Mark call as you shut the door to Ashton's bedroom.  
"Whatever," you said to yourself as you took to stealing your brothers clothes. Hey, he may be your brother, but clothes were clothes and you needed them. You were lucky you and he were so tiny.  
"I'm still sorry," Mark said immediately after you came from the bedroom.  
"It's fine," you shrugged. Ashton, after setting up his Minecraft on the Xbox, groaned when he saw your attire.  
"Dude, do you have to steal my clothes?" he asked.  
"Hey, you want to collab, you've got to commit something for my participation," you pointed out to him as you grabbed a controller.  
"Whatever." Ashton proceeded to sit at the edge of his couch, mostly because he wasn't the cuddly-duddly, I-love-my-sister kind of person. Mark, however, didn't seem to mind sitting near you.  
After about an hour of gameplay, considering none of it was to be cut from the footage, Ashton signed off the video and stood up.  
"Okay, we're done," he said, looking at you. "Please exit the premises." You rolled your eyes at him.  
"What if I don't want to?" you asked. "What if I was sent here solely to bug you to death?"  
"Because I'd be dead by now."  
"Oh, fine, whiner baby. I want credit, please."  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. Go home to your fanfiction, please." You stood up and stretched.  
"With pleasure. I have a million things to finish, anyways." As you went towards the door, Mark quickly stood to follow your pace. "What're you doing?"  
"I've got to get back to my place, too," he said, shrugging.  
"Oh. Okay, whatever. Goodbye, asshat!" you called to Ashton.  
"Bye, idiot!" he shouted back. The door closed on you and Mark as you began the trek back home.  
"Well, aren't you guys a happy family?" he laughed.  
"Inside jokes," you told him. "It's our language."  
"Right, and stealing his clothes is...what?"  
"To bug him. He used to steal my headphones." He chuckled.  
"You didn't seem surprised about the whole bathroom thing," he said after a moment. You scoffed and looked back.  
"You think I'm embarrassed?" you asked him jokingly. "I love my body and my build, so if I can't flaunt it in front of YouTubers when I can, what's the point?" He stopped and looked at you, to which you turned and laughed, "I'm kidding about flaunting it."  
"Okay, good," he breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were serious."  
"To be honest, you seemed super-embarrassed. You see, with me, it's not my morality, but others. If you can't handle seeing me in a towel without getting weird thoughts, then I won't do it. If it's the other direction for you and you don't care, then any judgement is invalid." Mark laughed.  
"Well, that's insightful," he commented.  
"Been that way since about fifteen, never gone back." He chuckled again. "You laugh at me a lot, don't you?"  
"It's nothing, I just...," he started, but didn't finish. Easily suspected for you, you knew exactly what he was thinking about doing.  
"You asking me out, Mark?" you asked bluntly. He blushed at the statement, actually went almost crimson.  
"...No...?" he decided on saying. "Maybe? Uh... Yes." To his utter surprise you gave a warm smile and laughed.  
"If I had known this earlier, we'd be on our way somewhere now," you said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go somewhere." You nodded towards the sidewalk. Mark stared in almost disbelief as he followed you, wondering what your mind was thinking of.  
Well, it had to be good, because once you laced hands with him, he felt relief.


End file.
